bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suki Yamamura
"A Cruel Kindness." - Darknesslover5000 Suki Yamamura (山村好き Yamamura Suki) is a fanon character of the Bleach series. She is the 2nd Heiress to the throne of the Yamamura family, the 1st being her older sister Sachi Yamamura and the third being her younger sister Kyashi Yamamura. Appearance Suki commonly wears a black jacket with silver ornaments over a black shirt with black pants, wearing fur on the arms and legs of her jacket and and pants legs and around her neck. Like her sister's she has long blonde hair but her eyes are a cold grey. She also wears black ornaments in her hair, that have often been mistaken for her ears by some. Unlike Sachi, and more like Kyashi her build is more sleek, giving her more speed than most. She later cuts her hair and dons a Shihashuko. Personality Suki is a compassionate, loving person, respectful to her parents, older sister and younger sister. Unlike most main family member's, she consorts with the branch family more often not only on business, but for social business as well. She likes to visit the World of the Living often, enjoying what they call ice cream and music. Like her older sister, she doesn't lose her head in a fight and is able to plan out strategies, even in near-death situations. History Suki grew up alot like her elder sister, learning the way of the sword and the world at a young age. She was excited when her younger sister Kyashi was born and began hanging around her often, even when she was in infant. As they all got older and Kyashi's dislike for Sachi became prominent, Suki often served as a mediator, trying to make sure they avoided any adversity. She was more outgoing than Sachi and tended to wander around their home, which often cut into her training sessions, because as a child, she was easily distracted. Her parents learned to deal with this and as she got older she concentrated more on her training and it was because of that that she was unable to prevent Kyashi's attack on their elder sister, leading Suki to keep a closer watch on her younger sister from then on. She began to train in secret, even after finishing training with her parents, to be able to protect both of her sister's. Powers & Abilities Even though she isn't a Shinigami in rank, she was taught by parents who were, so she has similar abilties to them. She has speed, strength, brain, and excellent swordsmanship. All of this makes her a formidable opponent and against male opponents her looks are also a factor. Master Swordsmanship: Suki's has excellent swordsmanship skills, being flexible enough to parry attacks from any angle and even compete on a level near her elder sister's. Like her sister she rarely releases her Zanpakutō unless she needs to, preferring to fight with her sealed form instead of her released forms. Kidō Expert: Suki is an expert at attacking Kidō, though as novice in healing Kidō, she is being taught by her mother how to heal wounds with Kidō her skill at the present time is limited. Intellect: Suki has near genius level intellect and can use it in battle to formulate strategies. She has only been shown to be outsmarted by her parents and Sachi. Enhanced Durability: Due to being of Shinigami level power, Suki has enhanced durability and can withstand blows that would easily kill humans, or a non-sated officers. Flash Step Master: Due to her sleek build, Suki is naturally very fast, and can use Flash Steps on the level on masters. She has been able to outrun Sachi on several occasions. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Although not her most common means of combat, Suki is skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat to rival the Stealth Force, and can fight while wielding her sword. Zanpakutō Mizuhana (水花 Water Flower) is Suki's Zanpakutō. It resembles an ordinary katana, with it's only decoration being it's guard which resembles a hollowed out lily. *'Shikai': The release command for Mizuhana is Bloom (花, Hana). When released, it changes from it's ordinary katana shape into that of a blue-bladed broadsword with an electric-blue guard and blue hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: Suki's Shikai has the ability to control water. It can use either water from the atmosphere, water from an abundant source (i.e. a lake or an ocean), or an opponents own attacking water. It's blade is also made of water hardened with spiritual pressure, and reforms when broken. :*'Suishōha:' (水衝波 Water Shockwave) Suki creates a gigantic wave of water that she fire's at the enemy and when it collides it can crush bones with enough power. :*'Hahonryū:' (破奔流 Tearing Torrent) Suki's quickest attack around. It creates a vortex of water that is then fired with the speed of a Bala at her opponent. :*'Ja no Kuchi:' (ヘビは言う Snake's Mouth) Suki creates a snake of water that is controlled by her mind and functions similarly to Hyorinmaru, only it doesn't freeze the opponent, it drowns them. *'Bankai:' Kaizu Hanagami(開花水花女神 Blooming Water Flower Goddess) is the name of Suki's Bankai. Unlike other Bankais, after Suki cries "Bankai", she utters the same release command as her Shikai, "Bloom" (花, Hana). In Bankai, she loses her blade, but gains a new appearance. Her hair changes from neck length and blonde to below waist length and silver. She gains a new outfit, a blue and white dress that stops above her knees. She also gains blue-white wings, that, while not attached to her back, allow her flight. :Bankai Special Ability: Her Bankai special ability remains control over water. However, she loses her broadsword that she gained in Shikai, able to control water mentally now, essentially becoming hydrokinetic. In Bankai, she gains complete control over water in all its forms, and is able to draw water out from plants, reducing them to withered husks, or even draw water from thin air. She's very creative with her power, creating special techniques not named by her Zanpakutō. Gallery Suki_in_Gigai.jpg|Suki's Gigai Trivia *Suki is careful never to activate her Zanpakuto around her cousin, to to Rituski's fear of water. *Suki is the least seen out of the Yamamura sisters.